warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Foxheart
|pastaffie=''None |age = Unknown |death=Killed by rats |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: |namesl=Foxkit Foxpaw Foxheart Foxheart |familyt=Mother: Father: Brother: Half-Brother: Half-Sister: |familyl=Poolcloud Toadskip Wolfstep Cloudpelt Unnamed kit |mentor=Brightflower |apps=Nightstar |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Raggedpelt |succeededby1=Cloudpelt |livebooks=''Secrets of the Clans, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Battles of the Clans, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=''Night Whispers'' }} Foxheart is a bright ginger she-cat with a smooth pelt. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise : Bluestar's Prophecy : Yellowfang's Secret :Foxkit and her brother, Wolfkit, are born to Poolcloud and Toadskip of ShadowClan. When she and her denmates experience their first snow, she is seen crashing into Yellowkit and teasing her, saying that she is slower than a hedgehog. Yellowkit notes that her smooth pelt helps Foxkit run through the snow easily. When Yellowkit says that she wants to get a drink, Foxkit accuses Yellowkit of trying to avoid running. :Later, Foxkit is apprenticed to Brightflower. On the way to a training session, Foxpaw and Wolfpaw are chasing each other and carelessly crush some herb shoots, irritating Yellowpaw. Rowanpaw comments that they are more annoying than Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw, and Yellowpaw remarks that they are acting like kits. Deerleap assigns Yellowpaw as Foxpaw's hunting partner, much to the apprentices' disappointment. Foxpaw clumsily tries to disguise her scent by jumping from clump to clump of grass but continuously misses and lands in the mud. Upon scenting a pigeon, she rushes off noisily. When Yellowpaw catches up to her, she is staring at the remains of a dead pigeon, saying that another cat had beat them to it. Yellowpaw tells her that it was not a ShadowClan patrol, and Foxpaw belligerently demands how she knows. After Yellowpaw shows her the paw prints near the pigeon and concludes that the invading cats were from WindClan, Foxpaw immediately tries to pursue them, but Yellowpaw stops her. Foxpaw accuses Yellowpaw of being afraid; Yellowpaw denies this, saying that she has sense and that they should fetch their mentors. As Yellowpaw explains the situation to their mentors, Foxpaw keeps interrupting. When Deerleap orders Blizzardwing to fetch reinforcements from camp, she tells Foxpaw and Wolfpaw to go back to camp with him and stay there, despite the young apprentices' protests. :Foxpaw constantly snaps at Yellowfang because of the affection Raggedpelt shows towards Yellowfang rather than herself. :Foxpaw and Wolfpaw are later named Foxheart and Wolfstep. Throughout the book, Foxheart shows disdain for Yellowfang, and is jealous of her closeness with Raggedpelt, often showing open malice for the she-cat. :Yellowfang catches a squirrel, while Raggedpelt helps her drag it along. Foxheart notices it and remarks that it was an impressive catch. Raggedpelt revealed that the prey had been caught by Yellowfang, and Foxheart storms away, as it suddenly had less appeal to her since Yellowfang had caught it. :Once Cedarstar dies, Raggedpelt becomes Raggedstar and must choose a deputy. He chooses Foxheart for the position. This was because the Clan thought she was the mother of Brokentail. Later on, ShadowClan plans an attack on the rats at Carrionplace. The Clan is surrounding the rats, when two of the rats unexpectedly break loose of the huddle and spring onto Foxheart, tearing open her neck. She dies, and her Clan finishes the battle and carries her body back to camp so the cats closest to her can sit a vigil for her. Soon after, she is replaced by Raggedstar's apprentice, Cloudpelt. Yellowfang notes that although she didn't wish to serve under Foxheart as leader, she was still too young of a cat to have died so early in life. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''Night Whispers :Foxheart is seen by Flametail at the Moonpool, along with the other ShadowClan ancestors there. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Foxheart does not formally appear, but is mentioned by name. She is Raggedstar's deputy. When Raggedstar refuses to reveal who Brokenkit's mother is, most cats assume that Foxheart is, since she is very secretive and Raggedstar lets her get away with a lot of things. She does not mind this speculation, because it earns her respect and attention from her Clanmates. It is revealed that she was killed in a battle with rats. ''Battles of the Clans :Foxheart is mistaken for a tom in the section, "Mousefur Speaks: The Deserter". :She is seen on a patrol with the ShadowClan cats, Crowtail, Cloudpaw, and an unknown dark gray tom on the ThunderClan side of the Thunderpath. When she sees a ThunderClan patrol consisting of Sunfall, Swiftbreeze, Lionpaw, and Bluepaw appear, she taunts them. Sunfall asks Foxheart why they are in their territory and Crowtail says they had been hunting. When Cloudpaw speaks out, saying that they were chasing a rabbit, Foxheart tells him to be quiet. Sunfall then tells the ShadowClan cats to leave, but Foxheart still stands her ground. Her gaze falls on Lionpaw as she murmurs that she will shred him to pieces. When Foxheart says this, it scares Lionpaw so much that he flees from the battle without anyone knowing. Bluepaw and Swiftbreeze find Lionpaw hiding, and then they tell him that Thistlepaw and Adderfang joined the battle, and gave the ShadowClan cats a nasty surprise. Trivia *She is mistakenly called a tom multiple times, including in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise, and Battles of the Clans. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Poolcloud: Father: :Toadskip: Brother: :Wolfstep: Half-Brother: :Cloudpelt: Half-Sister: :Unnamed kit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nephew: :Badgerpaw: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Deputy Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor Character Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Females Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Mentors